


Water Under the Bridge

by Whererosesbloom



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whererosesbloom/pseuds/Whererosesbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Rex accidentally brushes Ahsoka's lekku causing one blunder after another.  PWP.  Takes place at the start of season 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Under the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO PLEASE READ THE NOTES TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY!
> 
> I'm rather new to the Clone Wars fandom so I don't have all the slang and vernacular down so please be gentle with me. I have my own vague understanding of Togrutan physiology from whatever research I could pull off of google. So I've def taken some liberties. 
> 
> 1\. My HC is that lekku are a little like nipples. I understand they are for hearing, but from all the fanfics I've read they also have a sensual nature. Instead of treating them like another erogenous zone I've made them more like nipples. Now nipples can be erotic, but only when touched by the right person ;)  
> So I've written them as sensitive and delicate, but not constantly erotic. I feel like Ahsoka would get nothing done otherwise. 
> 
> 2\. I've taken a big liberty with Togrutan physiology by giving the females two clitoris (es) (?) They would be colored like her lekku. And because I wanted to. Why not have two? Two clits are better then one amirite? Nothing in the canon says otherwise but if there is something on their physiology I'd be happy to know.
> 
> 3\. This takes place at the start of season 4 so Ahsoka is about 16 
> 
> The title comes from a song on Adele's 25 album called Water Under the Bridge. I chose it because I think Ahsoka and Rex have a dynamic that just draws them to each other, and this change in their relationship isn't simply going to go away afterwards.

     

* * *

 

If you're not the one for me  
Then how come I can bring you to your knees  
If you're not the one for me  
Why do I hate the idea of being free?  
And if I'm not the one for you  
You've gotta stop holding me the way you do  
Oh honey if I'm not the one for you  
Why have we been through what we have been through

"Water Under the Bridge" -  Adele

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      The 501st were stationed near Ryloth; there had been rumors that General Grievous would try to take control of the recovering planet once more. General Skywalker’s new flag ship was currently waiting the word of Master Plo Koon. He was inspecting the validity of these rumors while the 501st awaited his orders. They had arrived with welcomed supplies that had already been delivered one rotation ago, and that was the most action that the company had gotten since their arrival.

  
      The general and commander Tano were on the bridge, the young padawan clearly bored as she gazed around uninterestedly on her perch of the bridge’s safety railings. She swung her feet, and stared into the dark emptiness of space.

  
      Captain Rex entered the bridge through the main doors and made his way down towards them. Ahsoka Tano turned her head at his entrance. She jumped from the bars and followed the captain as he made his way towards her master.

  
       “Any news Rex?” Anakin Skywalker asked.

      “None whatsoever, Sir. We’re still waiting on a response from General Plo Koon, but it looks as though the rumors were just that, Sir” Rex replied. Anakin rubbed at his chin, pensive and calculating, he wanted to be sure of his next course of action.

  
     “We’ll wait for word from him until the end of this rotation before we head back to Coruscant.” Ahsoka began to walk back to her previous spot, not saying a word, and seeming to be disappointed or unconcerned about her master’s plan.

  
      “Yes, Sir” Rex said.

  
     Ahsoka leaned against the railings. Rex glanced over at her; he noticed that her silka beads were askew. He made his way over to the Jedi apprentice. 

     “Pardon me, Sir” Rex reached a hand up to untangle the Jedi adornment.

      Ahsoka stayed silent and still as he worked the two strands apart from one another. “Must have happened when you jumped from the rail.” His fingertips brushed over her head and montrails gently; he had no desire to hurt the commander with any unnecessary tugging. His hand was straightening out the beads when Skywalker grabbed his wrist in a vice-like grip.

  
      “Captain!” He said, his voice low, but angry. Anakin’s eyes were narrowed and focused on Rex, but his grip did not loosen. “What do you think you are doing with my padawan?” Rex broke from the General’s hold and looked at him in confusion.

  
     “I was just fixing” he began to say. “Ahsoka are you alright?” Anakin interrupted, he was looking at the padawan for a response. The young girl was flushed, her eyes closed and she was breathing deeply. Her lekku were darkening to a deep blue color, but she still nodded quickly to answer her master’s question. He then turned his attention to the still confused captain who was looking between the two Jedi for understanding.

     “Rex the trust I have in you can only go so far, and fondling my padawan is definitely crossing the line.”

  
     “Fondling! Sir I was just straightening out her beads. I was just being friendly,” Rex replied in his defense. He was taken aback by the Jedi’s accusations. Rex looked around at the others; fellow brothers and officers for support. Few turned to look, but they were definitely listening. The whole of the bridge had turned silent on the small chance they could pick up part of the conversation between captain and general.

  
     “Too Friendly!” Anakin said, his teeth grinding together as the last words past his lips.

  
    “Master calm down he didn’t mean it,” Ahsoka said, trying to placate the Jedi.

  
     “Mean what?” Rex said, trying to find some sense in this conversation.

  
     “Togrutan montrails are very sensitive Captain. _Sexually_ ,” Anakin whispered this last word with anger in his voice. “And you’re telling me”

  
     “Master!” “Sir!” Ahsoka and Rex both cried out to the general.

      Ahsoka’s voice was tinged with annoyance, while Rex’s had been more surprised. He had quickly removed his helmet. He wanted the general and commander to see the sincerity on his face when he explained. “Ahsoka, this…” Anakin began to say, trying to pick up from where to the two of them had interrupted.

  
     “Master I didn’t realize you had become an expert in female Togrutan physiology. Please enlighten me.” She said as she crossed her arms.

  
     “Ahsoka I’m only trying to…” Anakin said, but at the same moment Rex tried to get his defense out. “Sir, you know I would never intentionally…” Their two voices and emotions were melding together, conflicting the padawan’s perception of them through either the force or her own advanced Togrutan hearing.

  
     She held up her hands in a placating manner, so she could silence them both and attempt to regain sense. The two men stopped talking, and Ahsoka took a deep breath. She focused herself and calmly turned to her Master. “Master you and I both know that Rex would never do anything,” she began. “So disrespectful Sir!” Rex said, still trying to defend himself against Skywalker’s disbelieving gaze. Ahsoka continued where he left off, “Yes, he would never do such a thing Master. He was just being kind. How long have we known him?”

  
       She crossed her arms again, and raised her eyebrow as she questioned her Master. Anakin knew that look, she must have learned it from Obi Wan, it was the “be reasonable Anakin” look that his former master had perfected over the years. And now he’d taught it to his padawan. He could even hear the accented “Anakin” in his head. He took a deep breath and released it. He might have been quick to overact.

  
        Ahsoka turned to Rex, there was some color in his cheeks that was bleeding down towards his neck, unusually but clearly embarrassed to have caused such a scene so out of character for him. “Rex my Master’s understanding of Togrutan physiology is a bit flawed. My lekku are not _sexual_.” She looked at her master with a disbelieving look. “We use them for hearing, but they are very sensitive.”

  
      “Commander, I would never do anything intentional to disrespect you in such a way Sir.” Rex stood at attention when he said this. His helmet tucked tightly under his arm and his gaze directed at Ahsoka, trying to be as sincere and respectful to the padawan after his overstep. She smiled serenely at him. “I know Rex, I know. But that aside when you touched them I did get a bit _oversensitive_.” He winced at her last word. “It’s alright Rex,” she said trying to ease his tension.

     “I’m just going to my room and lie down for a bit Master, perhaps mediate. I’m just a little stimulated now and perhaps it will help me clear my head.” Ahsoka said to her master. “See Rex no harm done.” She gave him one more small smile and turned to bow to her master.

  
     The two men began to walk closer to one another as the Padawan made her way down the bridge and towards the doors. Ahsoka’s explanation may have saved Rex from Anakin’s wrath, but he knew the Jedi wasn’t done with him yet.

  
     “Sir I karked up I know I did, but Sir I wouldn’t ever” Rex began to say, he started to feel like a malfunctioning droid with how many times he repeated himself.

      “I know Rex Ahsoka’s right,” Anakin said exhaling deeply again. “But I expect better from you Rex. Just…just make it right with Ahsoka.”

      “I will Sir,” Rex replied, he put his helmet back on and made his way to the doors. Anakin turned back to the main windows of the bridge.  
     

      “Admiral any word from Master Plo, anything at all?” he asked.

      “No Sir” was the only response he got.

       Anakin groaned childishly.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     Rex had every intention of going straight to Commander Tano’s room, but he took a quick minor detour to a supply closet. He opened the door and removed his helmet. He ignored all the supplies and stepped towards the closest wall where he proceeded to bang his head against it repeatedly.

      “You” **Bang** “Stupid” **Bang** “Kriffing” **Bang** “Bloody” **Bang** “Idiot” **Bang**.

      Rex put his helmet back on and straightened himself out. Once again marched towards Commander Tano’s room with every intention of apologizing profusely when he again got sidetracked, by having no idea what to say to her. He sighed and made his way to the mess hall.

     He thought of what to say that would convey his respect, regret, and utter embarrassment without that last emotion. Rex entered the mess hall, and headed for the caf machine hoping the beverage would magically help him form words into sentences.

     He sat at a table alone, casually sipping from his cup as he calmed himself down from his previous debacle, and made plans for his next one. He’d never studied the Togrutan race as much as he should. He knew Ahsoka’s lekku were for hearing, but he assumed just that and only that. He’d never known, and now his ignorance had come to bite him in the ass.

      The caf was still warm as he chugged it down, but Rex had never been one for idleness. Indecision was something that the Kaminoans and Jedi trained out of his at a young age. Rex made his way towards the Commander’s quarters. He hoped she still be there and would have _desensitized_ by now. The whole thing just made Rex want to brain himself against a wall again.

      He stood outside the Commander’s room and removed his helmet. He tucked it under his arm and took a deep breath. Rex pressed a button and the door flew open. The Commander was granted a slightly smaller room than the other officers. But hers was given a front room where she clearly liked to spend much of her time.

  
     There were data pads and holos on the purple couch, and a few wrappers from ration bars. The room was dimly light by candles and smelled of floral incense. On the couches were soft throws and some large decorative pillows. He knew that such things were not really sanctioned by Jedi code, but Skywalker liked to indulge his padawan whenever he could. Whatever small luxury she wanted that seemed to have been denied by her by the temple she was allowed by her master to have on the cruiser. Just a small space that was hers and hers alone, if only for a brief time. There were a few small steps that led to the Commander’s bedroom door.

   Rex steadied himself, “Commander?” he said. A soft noise was his only response.  _Like the cry of a child, a whimper really_ , he thought. _If she’s crying I’m tossing myself in the trash compactor_. He tried again, but took a deep breath as he did.

  
   “Ahsoka”

  
    “Rex,” his name made a much softer sound than the previous one, but he took it as confirmation and entered the bedroom.

  
    Rex’s helmet fell to the ground when he saw her.

  
    Ahsoka was bare from the waist up; her back arched and her hands hidden between her legs. Her waist covered beneath the deep red bedsheet. The moment was brief, but the image of her body bowed and naked breasts would be seared into Rex’s mind. She immediately sensed his presence, and gasped loudly at his intrusion.

  
   “Rex!” she shouted, her voice bleeding with emotions of surprise and embarrassment. Ahsoka grabbed at the bed sheet and covered her nakedness. The moment lost Rex instantly turned around, in an effort to give the commander some decency and to hide his own mortification, and he bent to retrieve his fallen helmet and quickly tuck it under his arm as before.

 

     “What the frak are you doing in here?” Ahsoka continued to shout. Rex could hear her breathing heavily and could only imagine the angry look in her eyes. He fell back into habit and stood at attention keeping his own eyes on the wall in front of him.

      “I’m so sorry Sir. I came to speak with you.”

  
      “Yes, but what made you think you could just barge in here!”

  
       “I’m sorry Sir I thought when you said my name it was permission to enter.”

  
       “Your name?” Ahsoka said, she sounded surprised and her voice had taken a softer tone. Rex turned slightly to catch a view of her from the corner of his eye. She looked down into her lap confused; she clutched the sheet closer to her chest. When she looked back up Rex quickly turned and resumed staring at the wall.

 

       “You were mistaken Captain,” she said, her voice was poorly trying to sound authoritative. He knew he wasn’t mistaken though and turned slightly once more to understand her meaning. “Sir?”

  
       Ahsoka’s hand was outstretched and her eyes were narrowed in concentration. “You will forget…” she begun to say some command, a Jedi mind trick, but Rex moved quicker. He reached for her extended hand and held it tightly away from him. The young Jedi was startled by his actions and backed away from his close proximity as much as she could. Rex noticed this and loosened his hold on her wrist; he had never wanted to frighten her.

  
     “No tricks Sir, they aren’t necessary,” he said, trying to assuage her. “Your secrets are always safe with me.” He looked her straight in the eye as he said this hoping to convey the truth of his words. But Ahsoka still looked somewhat alarmed.

  
     “What…what were you doing Sir, before I came in?”

     His eyes traveled slowly from her eyes up her arm to the hand he held by the wrist. There was a sheen to some of her fingers. He locked eyes with her again, her face now darkening in color. Her blush was spreading towards her lekku and down her shoulders, possible even farther down, but the sheet’s placement above her breasts brought his gaze back to her face.

  
     “I did hear my name didn’t I, Sir?” Rex could see the panic in her eyes, but as he drew in closer to the Commander he could see something else too, an emotion he could not name. “Commander?” His eyebrow rose as he questioned her. Seeing no way out of her lie, she nodded her head, and hung it down in shame. But Rex wouldn’t have that, he tucked his other hand gently under her chin and slowly tipped it back up to face him.

     “Why?” It was such a simple question, but for some reason it seemed as if he wouldn’t be able to take his next breath without the answer. The silence between them grew louder and Rex could hear his heartbeat, and for a moment swore could hear hers too.

  
      “I…I lied to Master Skywalker…and you…before…on the bridge. When I said my lekku weren’t that sensitive.” Ahsoka’s eyes drifted to the side as she spoke her confession. “They aren’t _sexual_ like Master described,” she briefly made eye contact with him again. “But,” she began looking away again “they are much more _delicate_ than I had said and they had never been touched…like that before. I’ve never really let any male touch them, so it just…took me by surprise.” Ahsoka looked up at him at her last words, and kept her gaze on him.

  
     “When I told Master that I needed to relax I meant it. I even tried to mediate for a bit! It’s just on the bridge I felt…felt… flushed and…and I… there was this pull deep inside me.” Her breathe was starting to speed up, and Rex could feel her pulse racing under her wrist. “Like an ache, so I just…started touching.”

  
     “Where?” He asked, finally finding his voice.

  
    “Everywhere,” she said, just a step above a whisper.

 

  
     They had drawn themselves closer to one another, and now they were at the point where they could almost share breaths. The pull Ahsoka spoke of, the ache, Rex was starting to feel it too. He wouldn’t let it best him, he took a small step back from the girl, but he also refused to just let this moment end. He looked down at he. She was on her knees and still clutching the red sheet, looking up at him. Her body mostly covered save for her right leg. The softness of her upper thigh calling to him. Rex pulled off the glove on his right hand with his teeth.

  
     “I came here to make amends for my actions earlier Sir.” He slid the back of his now bare hand gently across her upper thigh. “Let me?”

     His fingers slowly drifted towards her inner thigh; he barely brushed them against her. Ahsoka gasped sharply, but maintained their locked gaze. Rex’s index finger then extended deeper in and under the sheet, feeling warmth and the dip between where her thigh ended and something else began. His middle finger then stretched to join this search of the unknown; then the tip of his middle finger reached soft, damp skin. He rushed towards it. The rest of his hand caught up, and disappeared underneath the sheet. He had found the source of Ahsoka’s damp heat, and pressed into the soft seam.

  
     She broke free of his weakened hold on her wrist, and took hold of his arm. One hand still holding the sheet even tighter than before and the other now grabbing hold of his elbow. He couldn’t tell if this was her way of asking him to stop, or if she was guiding him deeper. He ceased all movement until her say so.

  
     Ahsoka was trembling and curled over the still, but steady arm of Captain Rex. Just the smallest touch from him had derailed all thought for the moment. The pull from the bridge was stronger now, and his brief touch had set her on fire.

  
   “Please Commander?” Ahsoka nodded.

  
    Rex renewed his movements, flattening his hand against her seam, and covering his palm in her slick. His other arm wrapped around her back; the arm still holding the sheet now trapped between their two bodies. She had nowhere else to look, but into his hazel eyes as his middle finger entered her. Her pussy was hot and wet, Rex pressed his finger in as deep as it would go then crooked it. Ahsoka’s eyes fluttered, he continued to massage the soft walls of her core. He rubbed his thumb against her clit in slow circles, flicking his dull nail against the nub occasionally. Whenever he did so Ahsoka gasped and clenched on Rex’s finger. Ahsoka wrapped her arm around the back of his neck, pressing herself as close as she could to him. He pressed their foreheads together, her breaths coming faster, her eyes closing. He watched her face contort with every movement of his fingers, it was _beautiful_ , yet he wanted more.

 

     He removed his hand from under the sheet quickly, then stepped back out of her reach. Ahsoka collapsed unto the bed without his support. She looked at him in confusion.

  
    “Rex?” she said, her voice questioning. He stepped farther away to where his forgotten helmet had landed and began to remove his pauldrons and the top half of his plastoid armor. He winked back at her to alleviate her doubts.

  
    “Lie back on the bed for me Commander,” he said.

  
    He stacked his armor in a neat pile, removing everything until he was in only his black under armor. Rex turned back to the bed. Ahsoka was lying on it horizontally with her legs swinging over the edge of the bed. She watched him, craning her neck to do so. He walked back over to the bed and stood between her legs. She studied him carefully, the two of them now moving into uncertain territory, neither one stopping to think of the consequences. Rex stroked the back of two fingers down Ahsoka’s arm; she was still holding onto the sheet. She clutched it to her chest tightly.

  
    “I don’t think we need that anymore.” He gestured to the sheet with a nod of his head. “Let me see you? Please?” he said softly, her eyes were still filled with uncertainty. But Ahsoka was brash and never backed down from a challenge. That uncertainty quickly vanished as she found her courage, and flung off the deep red sheet. She locked eyes with Rex as if daring him to call her coward, daring him into action.

  
     But Rex as always, since the moment they met, was in awe of the Jedi. She showed tenacity, courage, and compassion; regardless of how long she had been in the war none of these traits ever changed. This was simply another side of the Commander to be admired.

  
     He took his time as he traveled down the long expanse of her naked body. Ahsoka’s skin looked soft and smooth. Her breasts were small, but were full rounded peaks that were tipped with a dark brown pointed nipple. There was a beauty mark on her left areola. Her hips had widened in the last year. But she was still somewhat small, his whole hand could almost span her waist. _She’s still growing_ a dark place in his mind called. 

     Ahsoka’s chest was rising, her breasts heaving slowly, she was breathing deeply, trying to calm herself. He had been silent a while. Rex smiled softly at the young Jedi beneath him. She blinked in surprise for a moment, then returned his smile with one of her own. His next words came easily to him.

  
    “Ahsoka, you’re the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.”

  
     Another wide eyed blink from her, then an even wider smile than the previous one. She rolled her eyes at him and gave him a disbelieving look.

  
    “Rex” she started. He smiled again, always sassing back, no matter the situation.

  
    “It’s true”

  
    “You’d say that about any naked woman.”

  
    “You’re the only naked woman I’ve ever seen.”

  
    “Exactly,” she said so matter of fact. Rex smirked down at her as he placed his hands on either side of her head and slowly sunk his body on top of hers. His hips meeting hers, then chests, until he was hovering above her; his weight being placed on his forearms. Their eyes never broke from each until, even as his face hung right above hers, so close that they once more were able to share every breath.

  
     “You are” he said, standing by his convictions.

  
     He paused one more moment to take in the look of her eyes, then kissed her. It was like electricity running through him, and every point where her body touched his another shock. She arched against him, now hyper aware of every movement she made. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Ahsoka linked her arms together and surged closer to him, as close as she could get. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Rex made a sound, deep and rough that vibrated through her; down to her core. He took one of her legs in his hand and raised it higher on his waist; then sunk his hips down lower. She gasped, and broke their kiss, they swayed back from each other but still close enough to share air.

  
     They took a moment to study each other’s face, searching for doubt or a reason to stop, and found themselves lost in another kiss.

 

     Ahsoka felt something against her lower lip, and by instinct parted her lips so Rex’s tongue could enter. She felt herself starting to tremble, and clutched at Rex tighter. His tongue circled at hers gently, so she parted her lips more and pushed forward with her own. He pressed against her hips once more, eliciting another sharp gasp, and breaking another kiss.

 

    “I’ll show you,” Rex promised.

  
     He slipped out from their embrace slowly, and slid down her body, peppering small kisses to whatever skin he could reach. Her clavicle, a soft one to her breast that had them locking eyes for a moment, down her belly. He finally reached his destination, and sunk down to his knees. He kneeled at the edge of the bed, his head now between her legs. Rex paused a moment, releasing his hold on her leg, and removed his under armor. He wanted to feel her skin against his. Rex took hold of her thigh once more and placed it over his shoulder.

 

     “Rex?” Ahsoka looked at him, a frown on her face. “What are you?” He cut her off with a _Shhhh_.

  
      He gently placed his hands on her, and parted her folds. He stared intently at the opening of her pussy, then breathed a soft stream of cool air on her watching closely has she arched in shock.

     

      “I’ve always wanted to do this,” Rex says reverently looking between her cunt and her eyes after she caught her breath.

  
     “Here’s another thing I’ve learned about Togrutans today. You have two of these,” he rubbed at her primary clitoris, and then stroked his thumb down her wet pussy to her secondary one. “And,” he started his voice growing dark and deep. “Togrutans are _messy_. You’re starting to drip Ahsoka.” His accusation caused a whimper to leave her mouth.

  
     She was soaking. Rex only had to press softly on her primary clitoris and watch as another wet bead of slick dripped out of her. He pressed a small kiss to the top of her mound.

  
     “Rex…that’s” she started to say. “Just a taste,” he whispered, and pressed a kiss at her wet opening.

  
     Ahsoka was panting overhead, so Rex pressed a kiss deeper and darted his tongue out. She was wet and smooth under his mouth. Ahsoka was shaking now, so he grabbed her other leg and raised it above his other shoulder, and took hold of her thighs keeping her steady.

  
     He had no idea what the fuck he was actually doing, but she felt good on his tongue. Her thighs were squeezing on his head, and his face was starting to get soaked. His spit, and her wetness dripping down his chin. She slowly started to rock her cunt up into his face, and every time his nose bumped against her clit she shook a little more.

  
     Ahsoka had never felt this pleasure, this level of intimacy, this hunger, before. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to focus herself, but all she could feel was Rex’s ministrations. Her mouth fell open, but no sound came from it. Her sex was twitching, aching, for something. She could think of nothing else, but this man, and this pleasure, and how badly she wanted to scream. The burning had turned into something else, and now it was a fury, growing in Ahsoka. It was wild, hot, and needed release. She moaned and Rex licked even harder, pressing her legs up and out, trying to get as deep as he could.

  
     His mouth began to ache, but he couldn’t pull away from her. Rex took two fingers and stuffed them as deep as he could, and fingered her slowly adding pressure with every thrust. He suckled at her primary clit and rotated his now dripping hand downwards so he could rub slow circles on her secondary one. He added a third finger, and she arched against him  She had one hand on his head, and another desperately clutching at the sheets. The fury had built up, it was overwhelming her, she tried to fight it off not wanting her pleasure to end.

 

     Rex swirled his tongue around her clit, _once, twice_. She was practically sobbing now.

     Then Ahsoka let out a loud cry, her orgasm overcoming her and breaking her apart. Then in the next instant putting her back together. Rex released her legs and they fell to the bed. He tried to catch his breath against her, pressing soft kisses and bites to her inner thigh.

  
     “Please…no more,” she begged him, shifting her leg away from his mouth.

     Her skin tingling from every touch. The ripples of her orgasm were still flowing through her. Rex stood up and reached for his under armor. He looked down at the Togrutan as he wiped his face on the shirt. She was panting still, breasts heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She was flushed and fucked out, an immeasurable sense of pride flooded Rex.

  
     He gently leaned over her once more, resting again on his forearms, and placed a soft kiss on her forehead then her mouth. He wondered for a moment if she could taste herself. He pulled back then lowered his arms underneath her and lifted. She was still rather weak from their activities and allowed it without question. He was simply placing her in the vertical, and right, position on the bed so that she could rest her head of the pillow. He let her down smoothly and placed another soft kiss to her forehead, and turned to go.

  
     He was standing by his armor and had his arms in his under armor sleeves when she called out to him.

  
      “Wait,” Rex turned back to her. She was lying on her side now, and had made no effort to cover herself.

      Rex’s eyes lingered over her nakedness. He ached, he had never been so hard before, but he what he ached for was _her_. He knew he had to get away, and clear his thoughts. His head had started escape the fog of lust, but that deep pull he ignored was winning now. It was drawing him to her.

  
     “I should go Ahsoka” he said, as he looked away from her. But he let his shirt drop to the floor as he did so.

  
      “Rex,” he turned back to her, he was helpless against her now. The sound of his name was what had started all this, and it continued to be his undoing. He walked slowly back to the bed and stopped at the foot. Their eyes never broke contact. A million conversations happened silently as they watched one another. Ahsoka’s eyes were wide, and questioning, filled with so many emotions. He knew the dangerous road they were being led down, but he could not stop.

  
     She was resting back on both elbows now, staring at him over the length of her body. All of Rex’s actions had continued to surprise her, stealing the breath from her lungs, but now Rex couldn’t breathe and Ahsoka was calm and steady.

  
       “Stay,” she said.

  
       “Ahsoka,” he tried to plead, a futile attempt to bring back reason to them both one last time.

  
      She looked down at his pants, and the remainder of his armor. She nodded her head; his heart jumped to his throat, he felt a slave to her wishes. Rex removed the rest of his clothing until he stood bare and erect before Ahsoka. He towered over her. His chest was broad and bare of hair, and Ahsoka’s eyes traveled over his smooth hard muscles. Her eyes widened a bit more as she took in every inch of him. The sheer size of him was hidden by his clone armor regularly. But his physical power was evident in his biceps, triceps, every muscle exuded strength and it overwhelmed Ahsoka.

  
      “Is this a Jedi trick?” He asked. Rex felt removed from his body as she locked eyes with him. He took that as his signal and mounted the bed. Ahsoka stretched out her body to accommodate him.

  
       “Would I have needed one?” she countered.

  
       He crawled over her slowly and eased himself down on the bed, and on top of her. They were flushed against one another for a second time.

 

      “No,” he said, and kissed her.

 

 

  
        This kiss was different from their last ones, so much rawer and rough, their tongues clashing against one another. Rex took one hand and laid it at the nape of her neck, holding her steady, and the other traveled down her body. At the feel of his hand on her bare skin Ahsoka gasped, against his mouth. His lips then moved downwards and began to press kisses to her neck.

  
       Rex’s hand lingered on the skin under her breast, almost touching, yet not enough. She arched her back trying convince his hand to move. Instead she felt his manhood brush against her sex, and by instinct she tilted her hips up. Ahsoka gasped again, unready for the sensation so soon, but now coming to realize what she needed to satisfy her ache. Rex pulled away from her neck and the two of them locked eyes.

  
     “Ahsoka, are you sure you want this?” he asked her.

  
     “Yes,” she replied, but her voice was soft.

  
     “Someone…someone else might come along…and…and you might…regret this then,” he said, looking away from her. Ahsoka placed one of her hands on his cheek, he looked back to her.

  
     “There are few people I respect and trust as much as you Rex, and even fewer of those that I care for as much as I do you.” He kissed the palm of her hand as she spoke. His heart warming at her words.

  
      “You know I feel the same Ahsoka, but this is different. What if someone else, someone special?” he asked. Her brow furrowed and her eyes took on a challenging look.

  
      “Like who, some boy on a distant moon,” She said eyes away drifting for a moment, then focusing back on him. “Some boy who doesn’t know me like you do?” He placed his hand on her cheek in mimicry of her own. Her voice and eyes had softened.

  
      “So, you have thought about it?”

  
      She took her other arm and wrapped it around his shoulder, drawing herself as close. “Of course, I thought it was all I could have.” She stroked his cheekbone with her thumb. “I just…I didn’t know I could have this.” She rose up to give him a soft kiss.

  
     “Neither did I,” he said, and then returned her kiss with another from him. Then another, and another after it. He lead them through their kisses with gentle expectedness, then small nips down her jaw, throat, and across her collarbone.

  
      Rex’s hands traveled down her body to her hips, then drew him against his hard heat. She gasped, both arms now wrapped around him. She drew her hands down his back feeling his muscles move and ripple under her touch. They explored each other now, learning all they could. He was hesitant at first, but as his hands moved to her breasts and she let out an airy moan Rex lost all timidity. He savored the feel of her breast in his hand. The dark pert nipple that strained upwards, a delicious temptation. He took the nipple in his mouth a laved it with attention and teasing sucks. He gently thumbed at its twin, occasionally pinching gently to Ahsoka’s growing frustration.

  
     Rex had learned in his time in the 501st that a good offense was sometimes the best strategy. He had no qualms about continuing his attack on the writhing Jedi beneath him. He thrust against her, teasing her with his cock. She broke away from his mouth at her breast, and gaped at him as he smirked up at her shocked face.

  
     The fury had built up in Ahsoka again, and felt hotter and deeper than before. Her body sang for Rex; it was _aching_ for the release he seemed to promise. She wanted him to fill her, needed him to be with him in the most intimate way a man and woman could be. Ahsoka reached over her head to the sheets clutching at them for some kind of support as Rex planted kisses and bites all over her upper body.

  
     “Ahsoka?” Rex pressed one last soft kiss to her chest, right here where her heart would be. “Are you sure?”

  
      She smiled at Rex, she was not afraid and would not regret her actions. She cared for Rex, he was a respected adviser, a brave warrior, loyal, a friend, but mostly a good man.

_And Gentle_ Ahsoka thought, _surprisingly gentle_.

 

      She nodded her head showing her readiness.  
 

     Rex rose back up her body and placed his forearms next to her head to give her a deep kiss. Ahsoka had always been precious to Rex, she was to the entire company, but Rex had been there since the beginning. This would change their dynamic and relationship forever, but he would never stop caring for her.

  
      He drew a hand down to her opening, gently touching her soft folds, and up to her clitoris. His eyes held hers, bright and blue, as he readied her. Another kiss was shared between them as Rex pressed himself inside her slowly. The fullness Ahsoka felt was strange to her. To feel his desire for her, and how he had swelled and hardened because of her, for her. Rex moaned as he continued to sheath himself within her. He was slow in his penetration, his attempt to give her time to adjust to him.

  
      Ahsoka knew the mechanics of sex, but she didn’t know, couldn’t have known about the intensity of it. She was pressed so intimately against him. She could feel the groan Rex let out when he was completely inside her all the way down to where they were connected. She ached, a painful but delicious, ache that was fading slowly.

  
      Rex steadied them with one hand on her hip and the other balancing his weight so as not to crush her. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his back, and felt as he moved within her. Rex began to move his hips slowly, small and shallow thrusts. She titled her head back, losing herself to the pleasure.

  
      He continued to thrust with steady, and deep strokes. As he did so he pressed kisses to every inch of skin he could reach. He knew this wouldn’t last very long, he had been on edge for a while and his military stamina would fail him soon, he could feel his orgasm rising. But he didn’t want to come before Ahsoka and focused his attentions on teasing her and keeping his thrust slow.

  
      Rex had a secret reason for his continued attack of kisses. He focused on her neck the most. When this moment passed them he wanted to leave a mark on Ahsoka. Something that, for a time, would remind her of him. Rex let out a moan when Ahsoka arched her back after one particular bite he left her. She started to meet his thrusts with her own.

  
      “Rex, oh Rex” she said. To hear his name now, with Ahsoka’s wet, hot cunt wrapped around his cock, only served to drive Rex on.

  
       He took one of her legs and brought it up and out, wrapping it high up around his hip. He pulled out from her slowly, and looked her dead in her eyes and he thrust in as deep as he could. Her mouth widened and she threw her head back in pleasure as she let out a moan.

  
      All Ahsoka could do now was feel. She could feel him in her, against her, moving within her. He was capturing her every senses. She could hear nothing but his heart beat, taste his lips, his sweat. She could even smell their scents mixing together. Her pleasure was building again, she tried to focus her breathing, tried to fight it off, but she could feel herself heading towards a precipice and she was going to go over.

  
       Rex was at his breaking point, every sound she made spurred him closer to his orgasm. And he loved every little sound. All her bravado and Jedi serenity were gone, stripped away leaving only this beautiful, animal desire.

  
       There was one last, small whimper from her, then her cunt tightened on his cock. She clung tightly to his back, and then seemed to freeze that way. Rex pulled out, buried his face in the hollow between her neck and shoulder, and pushed into her one last time. She threw her head back in a silent scream, and came. Ahsoka tightened around him even more, her inner walls pulsing drawing his own orgasm.

 

  
     “Ahsoka!” he said, muffled.

 

  
     The fury of his orgasm stole any remaining breath away from him. He came deep inside her, as her walls continued to flutter around him, pulling out all they could from him. Ahsoka turned her head for a kiss, which he happily gave her, and continued to push in and out of her slowly. He didn’t realize how tightly he had been holding on to her, or that he had somehow taken her hand and woven their fingers together. The intensity of their orgasms beginning to slow, but he had no desire to release her just yet.

  
     She was sweaty, and out of breath. Ahsoka ran her hands up and down Rex’s back, still sensitive still wanting to touch. He continued to plant kisses on her skin. A few moments later Rex slowly slid his softening member from her. Her pussy felt plump, wet, and hollow. He got off her and laid down next to her. Ahsoka curled herself up to his side, and his waiting arms wrapped themselves around her.

  
        Ahsoka laid quiet for a while; her eyes closed listening to Rex’s heartbeat as it slowed to a steady pace. She didn’t know for how long she had listened for, but when she opened her eyes Rex was looking at her.

  
      “What’s wrong?” she asked, turning in his arms to face him fully. Rex reached a hand up to her face and traced her cheek with the back of his finger.

  
       “Nothing beautiful,” he replied. She gave him a look, and he sighed. “I just…I don’t know where we go from here.”

 

       “Neither do I Rex,” she said. “No regrets though,” she offered him a small smile that he returned, as well as a kiss to her forehead.

  
        Ahsoka had no idea what this would mean for her as a Jedi and him as a clone, as her captain. She could feel his anxiety, his doubt, and worry. She placed a hand on his heart hoping it would calm him. The feel of his heartbeat had become so familiar and soothing in such a short time. He reached for her hand and held in it his.

  
       Rex didn’t need to be a Jedi to sense Ahsoka’s worries, they were the same as his. He couldn’t help, but wonder if they would face the consequences of their actions alone, apart, or together. He didn’t know what he wanted himself. He just held Ahsoka a little tighter, shielding her, and trying to hold onto the small vestiges of warmth that remained between them. Before the harshness of reality came for them both.

 

 

 

 


End file.
